Zumba Fever
by Woody2792
Summary: When Tony sees Ziva exiting the gym looking abnormally flushed, his mind goes into overdrive. What was she doing? He decides to find out, and boy does he experience something he never thought he would! Tiva 3 shot. 3rd and final part up. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Tony braked slowly, his Mustang rolling slowly to a stop at the intersection. This set of lights always took a long time to go green, so he stretched, looking around a little as he did so. There were the everyday people wandering about for 10 o'clock at night: the junkies, young couples and the late-at-the-office businessman. He himself was on his way home from seeing a movie, so little did he expect to see anyone he knew, especially since Gibbs' team had been given the afternoon off after concluding a tough case. However, when his eyes swept over the entrance to the gym, he was surprised to see a flushed Ziva exiting. Tony knew his partner kept fit – there was a gym at the Navy Yard that she often frequented, and she regularly referenced her morning runs. But _never_, in the five years of knowing her, had he seen her this flushed after exercise. He chuckled, storing the knowledge away for the next day…

'So, my Israeli ninja, what were you up to the gym last night that got you looking so flushed and worked up?'

'Tony, are you following me?'

'Nah, just happened to be caught at the intersection when you came out.'

'It is really none of your business Tony.'

'Well, you normally hold a Gibbs-like complexion when it comes to exercise, but you were definitely erring on the side of Probie last night. What with the pinkish cheeks and–'

'Zumba.'

''Huh?'

'I was taking part in a Zumba class, Tony.'

'And what's Zumba when it's at home Ziva?'

'It was at the gym Tony, not my home.'

'It's just a turn of phrase Ziva, nothing more than that. So, what is this "Zumba" class then?'

'It's just a new form of dance and exercise class, that is all. Many different forms of dancing all into one class. Not dancing for show, or for with a partner, just for exercise.'

'Zumba… Hmm… Oh jeez, Ziva does Zumba!'

'Yes, Tony, I _just_ said that.'

'no, it rhymes! Well, sort of. Ziva does Zumba, Ziva does Zumba, Ziva does Zumba…'

Tony's chanting continued until a headslap from Gibbs interrupted him. he quickly got back to work, a plan formulating in his mind…

The next week, tony made sure he was parked outside the gym ten minutes earlier than his drive-past the week before. With his trademark grin fixed on his face, he entered the gym and walked up to the reception desk.

'Hey there, I'm here to collect my partner from her Zumba class.'

'Oh right, well it isn't quite finished yet, but they should be out in 5 or 10 minutes or so.'

'Cheers. Would it be okay if I waited outside the studio for her?'

'Sure, just follow the signs to Studio 2 – it's down the left corridor on the left.'

Tony thanked her and wandered off in search for the studio. It did not take him very long, and as he got closer, the sound of music grew louder; upon seeing the door, there was dim lighting and flashing spotlights as well. He could not help but take a couple of extra steps and peer through the window in the door.

His eyes swept from person to person, seeing a room full of women who were shimmying, stepping and rolling their hips. Eventually his eyes came to rest on one figure whose body he could not help but watch. His partner's legs pulsed from side to side with poise and grace, her body rolled up from bending over sensually, and her shimmies were inviting.

Then, in an instant, the music was turned off, replaced with chattering instead. Tony jumped back from the window and leant against the wall in as casual a pose as he could manage. Lots of women walked out of the room, leaving Ziva as one of the last to exit, and Tony did a double take at her appearance. She was in a cropped sports top, revealing her planed abs and tanned skin, paired with a tight pair of tracksuit trousers; his eyes travelled up and down her figure two or three times before reaching her eyes. There was a light sheen of moisture covering her forehead, and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She smirked at him and went over to the water fountain to fill her water bottle up. She put her face towel around her shoulders and came to stand very close to Tony, shoulders almost touching, her hand hovering near her chest.

'So, you like what you see Tony?'

'Wow… Just wow…'

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided, in a bid to keep fit, to go to some fitness classes, and Zumba was one of them – I was in a room of just women, and it was as we were body rolling, shimmying and gyrating hips that I realised it was probably for the best that there weren't any men there! And then, of course, my mind went straight to NCIS and a Tiva one-shot!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it – drop me a review to let me know, and any ideas are welcomed as well. Thanks! ~ Woody2792x ~**


	2. Chapter 2

'So, Tony, what do you think?'

'Zee-vah… I'm not sure about this, do I have to?'

'Well, since you said, and I quote: It cannot be all that hard just wiggling your hips, bust and booty a little, then yes, you do have to. It is only an hour long after all. Unless, that is, if you are feeling too duck to do it.'

'Chicken, not duck. Can I at least go and get a bottle of water from the vending machine before we start?'

'There is no need – I have a spare one in my bag for you, and a spare towel also.'

'Oh… Thanks…'

Tony cringed and looked around him. That had been his back-up escape plan, his first going home sick that afternoon, but it appeared that Ziva had every possible angle covered. He should not have been surprised – she _was_ an ex-assassin after all – and he had not exactly been enthusiastic about all of this. Looking around the room, he could see that nothing had changed from the week before when he had looked in – every other person there was female, and they were all wearing tight clothing. He cursed himself, and his big mouth, for what was probably the millionth time; if only he had not 'insulted' Zumba while Ziva was in earshot, then none of this would be happening. He could not rethink his actions any longer though because the instructor arrived, showing him a body that was _nearly_ as toned as Ziva's. She too wore a cropped sports top, only she paired it with a loose pair of combat trousers. Whereas Ziva's body was toned through a life of honing and training as well as regular workouts, the instructor's gave the appearance of deliberate hard work to achieve a thinner and more muscular body. She seemed to have an upbeat personality, something which only increased when she found out that Tony was new to the class.

'Oh, good, well I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly, most people do. If not, then you're bound to have a lot of fun with us!'

Within five minutes, Tony was lost. The instructor was saying all these phrases that did not make any sense to him. He had just about got the hang of the grapevine-jump-clap-turn sequence when the song ended. Ziva got a glint in her eye when the next track came on, something which made Tony die a little inside. As he could have predicted from that one lok she had thrown him, by the end of that track he was so confused and out of breath that Ziva chuckled, her eyes creasing up.

'Not so easy after all, hey Tony?'

'I take it all back, every word of it…'

It was another twenty minutes before the class took a break to take on some water. Tony almost snatched the bottle from his partner's hand in his haste to gulp it down – it was only Ziva's vice-like grip that prevented him from succeeding. He tugged at it for a moment or two before he gave in and pouted at her, his hands hanging limply at his side.

'Now, _sip_ it Tony, otherwise you will get a stitch. Understand?'

'Yep. Now, gimme the water!'

She handed the bottle over to him, watching to make sure that he kept to her 'sipping' suggestion. He still managed to down a third of the bottle though, at which point she took it off him and put the towel over his head.

'Wipe your face, then the break is over.'

She sauntered over to where they had been during the first part of the class, hips swaying more than usual, and it was then that a very shocking thought struck him. He, _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, was currently in a room of semi-naked, sweaty, gyrating women and not once had he taken advantage of it! He was speechless at this thought, and dazedly put the towel back on Ziva's bag before taking up his place next to Ziva. What was the world coming to?

The rest of the class passed in a haze of pain, confusion and muscle-ache at the abnormal use. There was one particular movement during a chorus that had everyone jumping from foot to foot, moving in a bit of an 'L' shape, and it was here that Tony managed to twist his knee. A growl of pain emerged from his lips and he fell to the floor, clutching at his knee and avoiding being hit by any flailing limbs. It was exactly where he had previously had a recurring injury during college, though it felt nowhere near as painful as it had been back then. It did not take long for Ziva to cotton on that he had not just slipped over and was wimping out, but that he was not able to move easily. She stopped dancing and knelt next to Tony.

'Which knee?'

'My left. Wasn't sure if I should move or not, what with having to navigate through people while there's a bit of a stomp-dance going on right now.'

'Come on, they will move. Let us put some ice on that.'

The Israeli looped Tony's arm over her shoulder, and helped him stand up; people did indeed move out of their way as they exited the studio; the two of them limp-hopped to the reception desk. The receptionist ushered the pair into the first aid room and went to go and get some ice for him.

'Zee, you don't have to stay – there's still ten minutes of the class left.'

'I would not be a very good partner if I left you here alone, would I?'

'Well, thanks.'

There was silence when the receptionist reappeared and applied the ice; she then bandaged the knee as a precaution – it did not seem to be anything more than a minor sprain, so if he avoided exerting himself for the next few days it should clear up. The receptionist said they could stay in the first aid room until the class finished, so they did so.

'Wonder what Gibbs would say to me not running… He'd probably make me chase the first suspect we had!'

'That sounds plausible, yes. But what would you say as to how you got your injury, that you were at a dance class? No, I thought not.'

'Well, I have a new found respect for you my ninja. I mean, I knew that hips could move that way, but I had no idea it took that much hard work to do it.'

'Thank you; you are a man after all Tony – not all these things that you like and take for granted just happen, some need to be worked on.'

'I'll store that away for future reference.'

'I will admit to you, I did not think that you try as much of the class as you did Tony, more that you would just wimp out as soon as you could and ogle the girls instead.'

'I said I would try, and I am a man of my word after all.'

'Well, since the class has finished and you are in no fit state to drive your car, I will give you a lift to your apartment. We can collect your car tomorrow after work – the people here will keep an eye on it if we tell them.'

'Sure, sounds good to me. Not that there are many other options really – I don't think a taxi driver would help me up the stairs to my apartment!'

Ziva went to get her bag, and then the two of them made their way to her car – it was a bit of a fumble to get Tony into it without too much pain, but he quickly belted up when she got into the driver's seat; she may be great at Zumba and goodness knows what else, but her driving skills still left a lot to be desired. What was normally a 20 minute trip took 14, and when Ziva had helped him up to his apartment and got him seated on his sofa, she collected her keys and stood in the doorway.

'I shall see you tomorrow Tony, be ready for 0745.'

'Ziva, wait, do you want to stay for a coffee or something? We could order in a pizza, watch a movie… my treat, to say thank you for not abandoning me tonight.'

* * *

**A/N: Cheers for the faves and alerts m'dears; it makes me so happy to see all my unread emails in my inbox! I'd love a few more reviews though - I take each one into consideration and reply to them all; it was a review that spurned me on to write two more parts to join the first one! Speaking of which, there's one more part to come! Hope this was alright for y'all, and there is pure Tiva due in the next chapter =]**

**Woody2792x**


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang, and Ziva slowly stood up, stretching a little before going to the apartment door. She undid the latch and chuckled as the delivery man did a double take.

'Er, pizza for Tony?'

'Yes, thank you. Here you go.'

She handed over the money and accepted the pizza box from him, returning the lounge and putting it on the coffee table. She threw Tony a questioning look, to which he nodded, so she went to the fridge to grab a couple of beers; despite her partner's bad leg the evening was going just as their normal movie nights did. When she came back she tutted at him and got him to shift up towards the end of the sofa. She settled herself next to him, beer close to hand, feet tucked under her, and a slice of pizza in her hand.

'So, how is your knee Tony?'

'A lot better before you sat next to me.'

'You do not need that much room on the sofa, there is perfectly good space in front of you to spread out in.'

'Yeah, true, but it's not the same…'

'Do not be so fussy. Now, what movie do you want to watch?'

'Um… There should already be one in the player, if you just grab the controls; it's one of the Indiana Jones movies I think.'

'One of the what?'

''You are kidding, right? Indiana Jones, the professor-come-adventurer? Only the coolest character in the cinematic industry during our childhood years!'

'You forget one thing Tony, my father is the director of Mossad. While there was some relaxation time for me, I had training to complete, goals to reach, and a job to prepare for…'

'I could never forget that Zee, never.'

'Sorry, I did not mean to put a sinker on the evening.'

'You mean downer, you put downers on things. And you didn't, I get to introduce you to one of the best trilogies made during its time. Of course, this is ignoring the release of the fourth film coupl'a years ago… It's better that way. The original three were and still are the best. If you like them that much then I guess we could watch the fourth as well, but I warn you – it's not of the same calibre.'

'Let us just watch the first one Tony, yes?'

'Sure, sure.'

She pressed the 'play' button, and settled back to enjoy the movie. Ziva was a little dubious after Tony's enigmatic description of it, but relaxed into the back of the sofa anyway, enjoying the pizza and beer.

She was not sure quite how it happened, but she jerked awake as there was a loud crash from the TV; she opened her eyes in time to see some ethereal flame emerging from a box and ghoulish figures in uniform collapsing on a hill. Clearly the day had taken more of a toll on her than she had thought; either that or it was lugging Tony up the stairs and through his apartment. Whichever it was, she had somehow managed to curl herself up into Tony's side during the movie, his arm had loosely slung itself around her waist and thanks to her sudden movement, she had no time to move back before he too woke up.

Almost as if he had read her mind, he stretched a little, moving as he slowly surfaced to the world of consciousness. His arm tightened around her body, drawing her even closer to him, to his beating heart, to his warm body. She could tell the exact moment that he became aware of what was happening because his arm froze and a gap appeared between his arm and her body.

'Ziva, I… I don't know what happened. I meant nothing by it, I–'

'I doubt it was just your doing Tony. Besides, we were both asleep, and both responsible adults; anyway, it is not as though anything really happened.'

'Fair point. I guess we'll have to watch the films another time, perhaps tonight wasn't the best idea.'

'I would enjoy that. However, I should really get back to my apartment and get some sleep, we do have work tomorrow after all.'

'Stay here, it's too late for you to drive back across town, and it'll be quick to put some clean sheets on my bed for you.'

'There is no way that I am taking the bed while you, the one with the injury, sleep on the sofa. I shall take the sofa.'

'No, you won't. You can take the bed, I'm fine with the sofa – you have no idea how many nights I've slept here when there hasn't been anyone to take the bed anyway.'

'I feel this is just like in Paris. I am sure we can share the bed without anything happening. We did it before, so we can again.'

There was a pause as Tony sat, thinking this over, before he turned to properly face Ziva. Her chocolate eyes connected with his green ones, and she could see such a mix of emotions in his eyes that it was hard to determine what they all were.

'Zee, what if I don't want it to be like Paris, with nothing behind it?'

'I… I think that is what I want too.'

Slowly, they leant towards each other, their lips meeting in a gentle, but searing kiss. Before they could get too into the kiss, Ziva pulled back and she took Tony's hand in hers.

'Come, let us go to bed.'

Together, they limped along the hallway, ready to start a new day, and a new future. Together.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it from me for the moment guys, hope the last chapter wasn't too bad for you! Please let me know what you think - without feedback it's hard to know how to improve!**

**Woody2792x**


End file.
